


Persistence - Female!Reader/Yandere

by katiethegeek



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Kidnapping, Male - Freeform, Murder, OCs - Freeform, Pictures, Reader-Insert, Senpai, Stalker, Yandere, YandereXReader, female - Freeform, femalereader, first fanfic, maleyander, maleyandere, maleyanderexfemale, oc xreader, reader - Freeform, yanderexfemale, yanderexfemalereader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiethegeek/pseuds/katiethegeek
Summary: You are a freshmen in high school. You are pretty basic, have a nice group of friends that have been with you since middle school. But after you graduated eighth grade HE changed. Is it an obsession? He is persistent and will do whatever it takes to keep whatever is his. What is his, you ask? You of course!(first fanfic- don't judge too hard, this is the first time i'm actually writing. i'll try to update regularly and improve)





	1. Eerie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey! this is my first ever fanfic so don't judge too hard. I like reader-insert type stories so hopefully this goes well. I may write some YOI stuff but I want to avoid ruining the fanbase xD This chapter will probably be an info dump to introduce the characters? Also I post more on Quotev (link to my page here- https://www.quotev.com/katiethegeek . Well here goes nothing, here's the key btw (will add on as the story progresses (if needed, I've never done this before)): 
> 
> Y/N - Your Name
> 
> L/N - Last Name
> 
> F/C - Favorite Color 
> 
> H/C - Hair Color
> 
> H/L - Hair Length
> 
> E/C - Eye Color
> 
> S/C - Skin Color

 

* * *

   "I'm regretting this already, I'm afraid of the dark!" you groaned as you and the group of friends you were with waited in line for the 'Light's Out' house. Seven Floors of Hell is a popular park with multiple haunted houses, you hated scary movies but these haunted houses didn't seem to frighten you for some reason? Although, this house might actually make you cry. "It's no problem, you can sit out with me if you'd like?" Ben asked in almost a begging tone, he had gone in the first house but was scared so bad that he now refused to go into any of the other houses. His blue eyes glimmered in the dark of night, the moon reflecting off of them. "You can't drop out now!" Kara and Serena both interrupted your trail of thought. You had basically introduced Kara to Serena. Kara, your friend since diapers, was very outgoing and athletic while Serena, your friend since last year, was shy and geeky like you. You were pretty basic, just a little more weird than others. You shivered as a strong gust of wind blew, October might just be your favorite month. "Y/N? Hello? Anyone home?" Kara laughed as she knocked on your head. "Sorry, I was thinking again." you let out a forced laugh, slightly annoyed that you had to leave your trail of thought. "Well, going to chicken out now?" Cameron teased while making chicken noises as the group joined in. Cameron had been your crush since third grade, you hadn't been officially dating but we knew and so did the entire grade. It hadn't been until last year in eighth grade when he broke your heart. You were an eighth grader, what can you say? You were depressed for weeks and may or may not of eaten A LOT of ice cream that week. You chuckled to myself thinking about how cringey  you were, you and Cameron are cool now even if you do find yourself crushing on him a little bit. "Of course I won't chicken out." you pouted, crossing your arms and sticking your tongue out at him. "I'll be there the whole time, Y/N, don't worry." Justin said with a smile while placing a hand on your shoulder. You just smiled and nodded while the group 'Oooo'ed, it was rumored that he has a crush on you but you refuse to believe it. Justin is shorter than you and wears glasses, he has a basic hair style, and his brown hair just seems to match his brown eyes. He can be super kind but he's just not your type? You don't really have a type so you don't know what your going on about. You get upset and flustered so easily and you hate making others feel bad so you just go along with it. Before you could even realize, you had made it to the front of the line. The 'Light's Out' house was placed underneath some bleachers and it looked like a giant black box. You gulped as your group formed a train, Cameron at the front, Serena, Kara, and You. The lady at the door said are group was too big and Justin would have to wait. You waved to Ben and Justin as you headed inside, this was going to be one hell of a house.      

  Darkness. That was literally all you could see, the light from outside began to fade as unnerving music began to play. The room was already dark so you closed your E/Cs tight and gripped tight onto Kara's shoulders. You screamed as someone had jumped out at you and you felt someone smelling your hair. A shiver went down your spine as you screamed even louder. You felt a hot breath against your ear as someone ran their fingers through your H/L H/C hair, and whispered in a sing-song voice "You will be mine and no one will be in our way, baby~" then they caressed your shoulders. The pet name made you internally scream but you just assumed this was apart of the haunted house and shook them off and tried to run out as fast as you can, making you trip and caused the domino effect. Everyone scrambled up and laughed, your face went red as everyone was talking about how loud you screamed in that house. "They were playing with my hair and rubbing my shoulders, it was spooky, okay?!" You shouted biting your lip, trying not to get upset. "Okay, stop making excuses, you know it says 'The actors WILL NOT touch you.' by every entrance." Cameron continued to tease as your S/C skin went pale. Ben, seeing this, ran over and rubbed your back asking if you were okay. Cameron apologized, thinking it was something he said and you could simple just nod. That experience really made you want to vomit.. wait.. Ben let you go as you ran to the nearest trash can "There goes the $20 dollars I spent on food here.." You murmured as familiar hands rubbed your back. You really didn't like when people touched you, but Ben rubbing your back always soothed you in time of distress. You went to smile up at Ben as he rubbed your back, but you didn't see the familiar blue eyes and soon realized were you remembered those hands. Your body, not giving you time to react, made you puke again. Sadly, you turned back to the trash and not on whoever was rubbing your back. You didn't feel well enough to push away who ever it was until you calmed down. It had been about ten minutes and your friends decided it was best if they left, you were planning to hang out a bit even thought you had finished all of the houses in the park. Why weren't they getting this person away from me? Did they leave? Did they think it was funny some random person was helping me? You lost all of the food you had eaten and could actually stand. You stood up, ready to fight whoever this creep was but instead you turned around to see a smirking face. You knew that face, Justin. 'I'm glad you are feeling better! We bought you some water, the others are taking pictures with some of the actors around the park." He said cheerfully. There was no one Justin was the one in the haunted house, maybe you were so afraid you just imagined it? Right. That has to be it. Still, Justin had a creepy smile on his face which made your mind scream 'get away'. "I'm gonna go see them." you began to walk away as he grabbed your wrist with a sudden anger rising within him. "Don't forget what I told you~" he reminded you before letting you go. You just stood there as he giggled in a creepy way. You had never seen this side of him before, you sensed something far worse. Not only was he giving off creepy vibes but now it was predatory? You ran over to your friends, trying to shake off what had just happened. Maybe he was just joking? You sure as hell hope so.      

  You rolled up your F/C sweatshirt sleeves as you hopped into your sisters car. You had gotten into an argument because you didn't answer your phone all night, so the car ride was silent. You watched the orange, red, and yellow trees zoom past as the car drove along them. The silence broke as your phone vibrated, it was now past your sisters curfew so you hoped she wouldn't get into to much trouble because of you. Despite being in a fight, you would still feel bad if she had gotten into trouble. You unlocked your phone to see who had messaged you, forgetting to look before you unlocked it. You went to your messages as to see a message from an unknown number.              

   [ _Unknown_ ] 12:09

"I hope you had fun tonight~"

The message made you shudder again as you left the conversation to see Cameron's invite to go trick-or-treating with the group. You were all freshman in high school, you could still trick-or-treat. Your thoughts began to trail off as to what you would dress as or what kind of kind of candy you would get as you gladly accepted. But then you remembered Justin, he would probably be there. You knew it wasn't him, he was too kind to do that. You pushed that thought away and suddenly remembered you had school at 6 am. There was no way you'd be able to stay up in Algebra tomorrow. You had finally made it back to your small house, it was quiet and dark outside. Your dropped your water Justin had given you on the driveway, as you scrambled to pick it up you heard a faint clicking noise. Now that you think about it, you had been hearing that noise all night. You pushed the thought away as you ran to your house, sneaking away and up to your room. You had managed to sneak out of the lecture you should've gotten and just sat on your bed. Your phone vibrated multiple times but you drifted into sleep before  you could check to see who it was.

* * *

 

 


	2. Unnerving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 but from Justin's POV

\- Justin's POV -

Looking at him made his face fill with disgust. He had to change his phone's background to Cameron, his "best friend", so you wouldn't be suspicious of him. He was planning to remind you that you WERE his tonight but still, he knew how scared you can get sometimes. He quickly unlocked his phone so he could see his precious Y/N as he checked the time, 11 PM. "Oh my sweet Y/N" he whispered as you caressed the picture of you that was his home screen background. He smiled to himself, this was the day you all went to the beach and took too many pictures to count. Of course, he took so many more than everyone thought. He loved this certain picture of you, the way your H/L H/C hair flowed in the wind and how your F/C bathing suit went so well with your E/C, and not to mention how nicely your S/C glowed in the sun. Of course, you forgot to put sunscreen on and had a terrible sunburn the next week. He chuckled to himself remembering you calling him to complain how bad it burned. He shook himself out of his thought, they had only one more house left and he had been in the bathroom for quite awhile. He freshened up and found you and the others in line for 'Light's Out'. He didn't really pay attention to the others, but he did notice they were teasing you for your fear of the dark. Seeing this really pissed him off, no one would hurt HIS Y/N. He quickly comforted you which made you blush, which was insanely cute. The group began to tease him but he didn't care, Y/N would be all his soon.

Time had passed as we sat in line, he doesn't remember much though. The whole time he stared at you, admiring your features, you were so down on yourself but you shouldn't be. The group began to form a train as you entered the house, the lady at the front told him he couldn't enter because are group was already large enough. He sat and waited, but as soon as he heard you scream he dashed in, despite getting screamed at by the lady upfront. It was sure as hell dark in there but he knew exactly were you were and he soon caught up to you. He began to stroke your H/L H/C hair and run his fingers through it, and smelled it. "Ah, the smell of an Angel.." he thought to himself as he started to rub your shoulders to calm you down. This didn't seem to help, but he didn't take it personally as you didn't know it was him. He crept up to your ear, his breath hot and heart starting to race. "You will be mine and no one will be in our way, baby~" he whispered in a sing-song voice. He sensed disgust inside you which made him upset but you shook him off and ran. You also tripped on the way out, making everyone in front of you fall, he smirked at how adorable you were but soon frowned as he watched Ben from a distance just staring at HIS Y/N. He wished he could go out and protect you from them all but he didn't want you to think of him as a creep, even if he was. He sat in the dark house until the group he was supposed to come out with left, he looked around and panicked as soon as he didn't see you. Anger, worry, maybe even fear flooded within him. Who touched his Y/N? Was she hurt? Did she leave him? All of his thoughts flushed away as he saw you by the trashcan puking, this was his chance to comfort you! He walked over to you and began to rub your back, he could feel you tense as soon as his hand made contact with your back.. Did you know? You had finished vomiting and looked up at him, he was smirking at how helpless you looked and how he could tell that deep down you would want him. He handed you the water he had bought, you took a sip and gave it back which made him smirk and made you flustered again. He had told you were the group was which was a mistake as you wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He was the only one who had helped you and you were just leaving? He angerly grabbed your arm and whispered "Don't forget what I told you~". He manically giggled seeing the look on your face, you rushed away as he walked back to his car. He texted his so called best friend that he "snuck out due to family problems at home". He waited for your sister to come get you as he sat in his car. He grabbed the water bottle and licked your still fresh saliva off the rims, savoring the delicious taste of you. As he was putting the cap back on headlights blurred his vision as he hissed. He suddenly realized it was you and followed. He took the shortcut to your house and waited in the shadows, he pulled out the cheap phone he had bought from the store and texted you with his unknown number.

[ _Unknown_ ] 12:09

"I hope you had fun tonight~"

[ _Y/N <3_] 12:09

***Text Read***

Seeing as you refused to reply made him frown, it was no problem though, he would do what ever it would take to make you love him. He sat against a tree out side your small house, he knew the address by heart and knew every path to get there and every way to get inside. He waited for a good 10 minutes as you soon arrived at your house, you exited the car as you dropped a water bottle. He was filled with joy as he knew you were thinking of him, taking pictures of this glorious moment. You heard the noise and began to look around, he sat and waited till you began walking back to your house. He took a couple more pictures and whispered "Good night my sweet Y/N~" as he headed back to his car. He grinned ear from ear looking at the pictures he had just taken. But the smile suddenly vanished when he looked over and saw the water bottle he got for you on the seat of his car. He clenched his fist and pounded them on the wheel in anger. Who had given you that water bottle?! You had clearly forgotten that you had given back the water to him, but now you have another? Was it Ben or Cameron? The mention of the two names made him shudder. He would do what ever it takes to protect HIS Y/N. Ben has had a crush on Y/N for awhile now, but Y/N is always to sweet and innocent to realize his constant attempts for your affection. Cameron had been his friend until he decided to introduce the two of you in first grade, the biggest mistake of his life. You and Cameron had just seem to be perfect together after that, blocking him out for eternity. Now, this didn't stop him from protecting you, he would watch you and follow you where ever you went. He eventually became "friends" with Cameron to talk to you more. He saw how many fights the two of you get in and he eventually was done with Cameron. No, he didn't want to get rid of Cameron because he was his only tie to you. There was a graduation party and he threatened the girl hosting to spread rumors about Cameron and Y/N. Yes, he knew this would hurt you but it was for the best. Later that night he sat and watched you cry for hours, he wanted so much to hug you and tell you it would be okay. From then on, things would be different. He knew that he had to do something to make you his, and he was going to be as persistent as possible no matter what anyone else said. "Soon, Y/N~" he hummed before driving off into the dark of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you liked this chapter! I don't read them over before I publish them so I apologize for any spelling mistakes. and sorry for how creepy Justin might get? ALSO IM SO BAD AT PERSPECTIVES SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE SOME SORT OF SENSE? anyways, kudos and comments appreciated! (even though I appreciate anyone taking time to read my awful stuff xD)
> 
> -Katie <3


	3. Chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school on moday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! thanks again for the very much appreciated reads and kudos! to those of you amazing people that plan to keep reading- I plan to post either every day, every other day, or every two days (unless I have lot's of work and studying to do like I do right now xD) other than that- this chapter is back to your POV. I might start another reader insert story because I love reading and writing those.. anyways, reads, hearts, and comments are appreciated! also here are some more notes of things i used this chapter: enjoy~
> 
> F/CB- Favorite Cereal Brand
> 
> F/S- Favorite Subject
> 
> H/S- Hated Subject
> 
> F/L- Favorite Lunch 
> 
> F/D- Favorite Dinner

 

* * *

        You groaned as you thought "The sound from hell.." as you trudged out of bed and towards your now beeping alarm clock. You had put your alarm clock all the way across the room to force yourself out of bed every morning. Now slamming your hand on the torture device you realized you really missed your mom waking you up every morning, even if she did scream at you for telling her 'five more minutes'. Your sister leaves for week at 5 AM while you leave for school at 6 AM, your parents had both left early this morning for a business trip. You almost tripped down the stairs as you struggled to keep your eyes open, you had already put on your navy blue skirt and white polo shirt for school and only needed breakfast and your bag. As you casually walked to the cupboard to grab the F/CB box off the shelf you felt as if the world had stopped. "6:29" you read as your mouth dropped, you were supposed to leave 24 minutes ago! You grabbed the box of F/CB and poured it in your mouth as if it was a cup of water and you had been in the desert for three days. Despite the cereal all over the floor crunching beneath your feet, you ran out of the house and turned the corner to rush for the bus stop. "Hey idiot, where do you think your going?" someone jeered from behind you, making you trip and fall. "I have to make you breakfast, drive you to school because your late, and help you up?" you could basically hear the pout they had on their face. "Thanks Kyain, I really appreciate it." you sassed now knowing who the male behind you was while reaching for his hand that was offering to help pull you up. You dusted off your skirt as you thanked him as a sudden blush rushed to his face "It was nothing, just try to not be so stupid next time." You smiled as you admired how cute he was when he blushed. Kyain has blue hair that cover the tip of his right eye and oh how you loved how nice his hazel eyes matched his hair so well. You dusted off your skirt as he opened the car door for you, you hopped in as your stomach sounded as if it was ready to emerge. "Good thing I brought you a bag of F/CB" he chuckled as he handed you a decently sized bag full of cereal. He began to drive to school as you scarfed the entire bag down. "Y/N, how come you didn't invite me to come to those haunted houses with you last night?" he asserted into the now broken silence as his famous pout creeped onto his face. "I was invited to go by Cameron, I didn't really want to ask him if you could go.. But how'd you know?" you questioned as he responded "It was all over Kara's instagram." you mouthed O as you remembered Kara wanting to take pictures with everything actor in the park. "Well you can come trick-or-treating with us on Halloween." You offered as he laughed "Trick-or-Treating? I'm to old for that stuff.." "Well, if you change your mind the offer is still up there" you smirked knowing he would come anyways.

        "Y/N L/N?" you could hear the teacher calling from down the hall. Despite Kyain driving you to school you were still late for H/S. Although you hated H/S, you still ran like a giant boulder was behind you. "H-Here!" you panted as you almost tripped coming into the classroom. "Late Y/N? I'll let it slide this time, please take seat." You walked to your seat next to the window as the class laughed at you, you weren't really in the mood to start a fight so you just looked out the window. What felt like ten centuries was only ten minutes, but after awhile of H/S you felt eyes burning into the back of your head. That paranoid feeling that someone is staring at? You ran your fingers through your H/L just in case who ever was staring was judging you. You slowly turned to try to spot the victim but everyone was either looking at the board or down.. weird? Regardless, class was almost over now. You had three more subjects, then F/S, then lunch! You may or may not of started to drool thinking of lunch, you loved hanging out with all your friends on the roof as you all ate and talked. The drool suddenly want away as disappointment replaced it, you remembered that you forgot to pack a lunch because you were late. Maybe Justin, Cameron, or Ben would lend you money to buy a lunch? You could ask Kyain or Adam, but they were both the two most popular boys at school and despised hanging out with my other friends. "Oh well.." you thought in disappointment and you want back to resting your head on your hand in boredom.

**Justin's POV (kinda - i'm bad with POVs xD)**

        He still can't figure out why she was late? He knew she'd be kind of late but he didn't think she'd miss all of homeroom. He will have to ask her at lunch. "Oh my sweet Y/N~" A smile crept on to his face as he doodled your name, Y/N, all over his note book with hearts and other things. He sat and thought of all the reasons why you would be late, maybe you waited for the bus too long, or you decided too walk, or maybe..? No, he refused to believe that another guy brought you took school and that's why you were late. The one day he didn't watch you all morning "God!" he yelled out bringing his hand to his forehead, repetitively hitting it. "Is something wrong, Justin?" you and the teacher turned around with a concerned look on their face. "Oh I'm fine, I just have a bad headache, sorry for the interruption." He didn't want to worry you, he could care less about the teacher but he was relieved to see a smile on your now relieved face. "That's it" he thought to himself- he knew how many other people wanted you to be theirs but he couldn't have that. You were meant to be his and he's willing to do anything to keep it that way, starting with Ben. A creepy smile stretched ear to ear as he pulled out a piece of paper from is bag, he has basically nailed your handwriting because it was so perfect. He began to write a letter for Ben, he could manage to charm an envelope from a girl at lunch and then slip the letter into Ben's locker. "Perfect~" he sang to himself as the bell rang and everyone headed to their next classes. "Y/N!" a male shouted for you down the hallway "Did you forget a lunch today? Kyain was complaining all morning but I brought extra stuff today but it's gonna come with a price" the male, Adam, winked at you. He watched as you giggled at Adam, this only making him angry, jealous, and certain that he'll do whatever it is to keep you.

**BACK to your POV**

        "What might that be?" you giggled as Adam out his arm around you to lead you down the hallway. Adam and Kyain are best friends, they are also both the most handsome and popular boys in the entire school. Now, you have to admit, they were both pretty cute, ~~okay maybe SUPER cute,~~ but you just don't know? You shook your head in frustration as Adam laughed and continued "Well that means you have to sit by me at lunch!" "Can my other friends come too?" Adam frowned, his brown eyes filled with disappointment "No, just you. You want a lunch, right?" it's only one day right? You nodded your head and agreed to sit with him at lunch, you were already starving and you could only imaging what it'll be like at lunch.

_( time skip to Lunch )_

You told Serena and Kara that you were eating with Kyain and Adam today when F/S ended. They nodded and went on their way to the roof as you headed out the back door to the benches by the woods behind the school. You could see Kyain and Adam sitting and waiting for you "Hey guys, where is everyone else?" you questioned while sitting right between the two males. "We thought you'd enjoy eating with just the two of us." Adam winked again as Kyain rolled his eyes and scoffed "Just take your lunch" as he pushed a paper bag of F/L to you. "We put it together in study hall, hope you like it!" Adam smiled, they were both to sweet. Anyways, you ate the entire bag of F/L so fast while Adam and Kyain laughed. You had normal conversations, like why you all hated H/S, what you did over the weekend, and so on. Soon after, Ben came running to you with a big smile on his face. "Y/N! Y/N!" he shouted waving a pink envelope at you. "Look! Some one gave me a confession letter and wants to meet me on the roof after school." His blue eyes glimmered with hope, did he think that you gave him that letter? You didn't want to ruin his chance with an amazing girl so you continued "I bet she's amazing, you should really accept it! If yo-" you could here the school bell ringing in the distance. "We are going to be late if we don't run, good luck though.. Ben was it?" Adam cheered as he and Kyain got up and began to pull you with them "Good luck!" you shouted as you nearly fell because your arm was being pulled towards the school. You could still see Ben sitting there in hope and with confidence as he made his way to the roof. You sat in class the rest of the day hoping the girl would be nice to Ben and that this wasn't a sick joke. Little did you know, it wasn't a sick joke, it was going to be a murder. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: idk what kind of schedule these people have- sorry xD Also i'm still awful at perspectives and such. I'm also in a writing mood so I'm working on another story aswell! also the main male characters in this are Justin, Kyain, Adam, Ben, and maybe someone else? I haven't decided where I actually want this story to go.. oops! again- kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> \- Katie <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry don't think this is any good but I've never done this before so don't judge. I hope to write more as I love to read and write stories. I don't really know how to end chapters so sorry! I'm so sorry xD 
> 
> -Katie <3


End file.
